Story of His Life (One Direction) (Larry Stylinson)
by FruitSmiles
Summary: Louis has a secret that he is ready to tell, a story that has slowly crept it's way out in the open, but he is now ready to face the truth, the facts, and Harry, he too, is fighting the battle of living a life full of ridicule and judgment for falling in love with his best man. (Yes, this is Larry. Please review. Don't judgeeee. :))


When we met, all I really knew was that he kept good company. For what little time we had known each other, I knew that he was one person I could rely on, the one person I could lean on. I was in such an unfamiliar place, I was rather young, but still, I knew what I wanted. I had a dream I wanted to follow and I had chosen to not let anything stop me.

When we met I told him my name, offered a handshake, to which he responded with a warm hug. I was barely eighteen and to be quite honest, I was more afraid than I had ever, ever been. His hug was surprisingly comforting, despite our two year age difference. He was sixteen and as much time I spent judging him, thinking he was less mature and unwise, like I oh-so-thought I was; in time I came to know him as the most mature and wisest of the five of "us".

Five. I never thought that five people could change so many lives, I never thought _I_ could change the lives of four other men, nor did I think they would change my life in the way they did.

One. I never thought that one person, one man, could change my life that way he did, but he did. It wasn't what we expected, it wasn't even what we _wanted_ but it happened, it happened before we could even stop it.

I remember a small encounter with him three years prior to the heart-warming hug that helped me pull through. I had went with my friends to a Script concert and during an intermission, I went to the loo. I took position at one of the urinals and did what I had to do when the young fellow walked in talking on his cell phone.

"I don't have time for this right now, I'm enjoying my evening, alone. Bye." His voice was stern but he gave a light chuckle as he shoved his phone in his pocket. I smiled at him, zipping my trousers.

"Girl problems, eh?" I smirked as he and I exchanged eye-contact.

"Mom problems." He smiled in return. I nodded before walking over to the sink to rinse up.

"You enjoying the show so far?"

"I am," I responded happily, "My name is Louis, and yours?" I dried my hands, and he his, before we shook hands.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He smiled at me coyly before leaving.

It was a small encounter, indeed. However, after meeting the second time, at our X-Factor auditions, it was reassuring to more-or-less know someone. We were both destroyed when we found out that we wouldn't be advancing on to the next round of the show. For me, I didn't care about the cameras, the publicity of the show, I had a dream, to sing, and I was broken that I wouldn't get to achieve it. I didn't know that I would get another chance like that again.

I, along with the other group of fellows that had been denied, left the stage and we all awkwardly meandered backstage. While we all were aligned backstage, one of the stage crew members came up to us.

"The judges would like to see some of you." I exchanged worried, nervous reactions with the fellows around me, Niall and Liam, to be exact. Niall, Liam, Zayn, Harry and I were called together to the stage, I remember my stomach feeling like it was about to fall out of my butt, all I could do to stay calm was chew my nails, as Niall also did. We made our way on stage and to be quite fucking honest, I didn't hear any words other than "We would like you to be in a group." My heart started pounding so fast at that moment and this huge smile radiated off of me, I was ecstatic, elated, overjoyed.

I remember standing next to Harry after a few moments passed, once we had gathered the news, and I, again, didn't think much of being in this band with him other than I had known him longer than the other four.

The first performance at the judge's house took a turn for the worst. The five of us had went swimming in the ocean, and just my luck, I had been cut up. I wasn't sure of whether or not it was a fish, but I told the guys and we all moved back onto the shore. After looking at it, and sadly, being filmed with a bloody foot, we decided it best that I go to the hospital, and the four of them back to Simon's to prep for the audition. I promised to return before our turn to perform.

I stayed true to my word and returned promptly, Harry was the first to hug me, and he assisted me inside too. I was surprised that he was so happy to see me, it was clear he was happy to see me, not for just the good of the audition, but to see I wasn't in any crucial danger. When we performed, I found myself, as I stepped forward, forwarding my attention 100% to him as I sang slight vocals as a background to Harry's voice. I thought the audition went smoothly enough and when we met with Simon, I remember him saying "When it worked, it worked." I felt that it was a good sign but still, I had a slight doubt in the back of my head. But then he said, "I've gone with my heart, you're through." And that is when I believe, the five of us, truly became brothers, instead of a band.

Harry, he was the first to hug Simon, I suppose that is probably the first moment when I recognized how different he was from the rest of us. He was so genuine in that moment, he shed tears of joy, and I truly admired him for doing that. As things narrowed down, the five of us became closer and one late night, Harry again was having a discussion with his mother, they were arguing way past midnight.

"You ever think about moving out? Things might be better then, eh?" Harry's smile didn't match his eyes, as he walked off the porch and back inside, I moved out of the doorway so he could get past me.

"You could move in with me, bro." I said to Harry quietly as he began to walk to the bedroom we were sleeping in. He stopped and then turned to me, "You mean that?"

"Yeah, it'd be a blast Harry." His smile became genuine as he thanked me.

My offer stood for the remainder of the auditions and it didn't take long for things to get crazy. Before we knew it, girls would scream at the mere sight of us, the paps followed us everywhere we went that we had to hire security, our families were even protected when they were close to us. It was mayhem. Harry, however, and I, moved in together and damn was it a blast.


End file.
